Franca Martin
Shocktrooper Gunner |Likes = Avan Hardins Marion Siegbahn Reiner Tristan Randy Hamsun |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy Gallian Army |Rank = Unknown |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Army squad commander |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 }} is a 20 year old shocktrooper and member of Class G who appears in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' The older sister of Nichol Martin, Franca cared greatly for her brother as he was the only family she had left. Unbeknownst to Franca, the two were not actually related by blood. After Nichol's enrollment at the Lanseal Military Academy, Franca quit her university studies and followed to ensure his safety. Nichol had always been frail and Franca was concerned military service would be too much for him if he was unprepared. She hid her overprotective nature by constantly berating Nichol for supposed failings and mistakes. Franca also sought to ensure Nichol did not garner a reputation for excellence as a soldier as a way to ensure he would not be sent on dangerous missions. Nichol however sought to prove himself a capable man to his sister and volunteered to undertake additional missions. When presented with a medal of valor Nichol had earned during on one such mission, Franca reacted badly at the thought of her brother placing himself in danger. During another incident when Nichol went missing after a routine patrol, Franca panicked and demanded Class G deploy immediately to recover him. After their success, she revealed to Avan just how much she cared about her brother. While impressed, Avan could not help but feel Franca was taking the concept of tough love a bit far. After graduating from Lanseal, Franca enlisted in the military, coincidentally following Nichol's enlistment and was given command of her own squad. 'Freshmen Cadet Guide' A hardball cadet who suspended her university education to join our academy. Her high standards and leadership can immediately boost other soldiers' performance, but working along with her brother (Nichol) proves to be a stumbling block that she must overcome. We will further analyze her combat capabilities to find the best role for her, but when the going gets tough, the squad will count on her determination. 'In-game Description' *Class G shocktrooper. Quit university to join Lanseal. A born leader, but inflexible. *Raised by grandparents after her parents died. Determined to make her brother a strong man. *Joined the army and was given a squad to lead, despite enlisting after her brother. 'Memories' *The Harsh Sister *Hidden Feelings *Franca's Fears *Family First Stats Personal Potentials *'Neat Freak' - Worries about dirt stains lead to distraction, lowering firing accuracy. *'Born Leader' - Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility, raising defense. *'Nichol Hater' - Becomes uncomfortable when Nichol is nearby, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Tough Love' - A strong will to protect loved ones raises attack power against infantry and armored targets. (Replaces Nichol Hater after the Rescuing Nichol classmate mission) Battle Potentials Quotes Trivia *It can be said that she is also very sensitive about her breast size as shown in Too Sick to Swim when Nichol explained that they would not be swimming due to the fact that she is trying to train her "torso" when the news of the last physical exam was released. Category:Shocktrooper Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Characters Category:Class G Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters